The increasing demands on user performance and productivity have been partly responsible for making a scheduling application ubiquitous on most devices and systems commonly used by people today. Calendar applications, for example, have moved to the forefront of user tools for meeting deadlines, scheduling conferences, and completing projects in a timely manner, and generally, as a tool for reminding the user of things that need to be done.
Calendar applications are not only a sole client tool, but also can be network accessible to block out time across many users. In other words, user calendars can be made accessible to other users for blocking out time on an employee calendar or viewing the schedule of other users for meeting and planning purposes, for example.
In most user schedules, there are time slots where no activity has been booked. The user can manually determine what to use the time for by searching for interesting events or activities, investigating dates, locations, etc., all which take time away from other tasks. In another example, the user blocks out time for lunch, but does not want to expend the time in determining where to eat. No services exist that provide an automatic tool for performing this functionality for the user.